Paper Cut
by darkmagic-luvr
Summary: Every one has a little voice in the back of their heads, but Beast Boy's just broke out. hinting RaeBB


Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or Papercut. Linkin Park owns Papercut

Claimer: I own the voices inside Beast Boy's mind

**paper cut.**

_**why does it feel like night today?**_

_**Something in here's not right today**_

_**why am I so uptight today?**_

_**Paranoia's all I got left**_

Beast Boy sat on the roof of Titans Tower. The stars were blocked out by the clouds sweeping over the sky. He shivered from the cold.

Beast Boy's ears twitched as he heard footsteps approaching the door to the roof.

_Quick. Steady. Heavier step on the left leg. Raven_ "Hey Raven," said Beast Boy as the door opened and Raven walked out, not surprised he knew she was there.

"Why don't you come inside? (It's too early for then to think you get up this early.)" Beats Boy's eyebrows furrowed questioningly.

"That didn't make any sense." he said, Raven's mouth twitched upwards for a second.

"And yet it does." Raven turned to look off to the other side of the bay.

_Let Me OUT!_

_**I don't know what stressed me first**_

_**or how the pressure was fed/ but**_

_**I know just what it feels like **_

_**to have a voice in the back of my head**_

Beast Boy's hand wen to his temple immediately. Raven sensed his sudden adrenaline rush, turned her head to look at him from out the corner of her eye. His brow had started prickling with perspiration, his hands trembling, and every now and then the muscles in his thighs, forearms and neck would shudder. His cold appearance disappearing to concentration.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked, concerned as his eyes rolled quickly to the back of his head for a split second.

_Help me RAVEN!_ Screamed Beast Boy as Raven's empathy focused in on his thoughts.

_**It's like a face that I hold inside**_

Beast Boy's hair lengthened past his eyes and stopped. His fang grew longer, sharper and the other jutted out. Beast Boy flinched and tore his hand away from his throbbing temple to tear off the gloves that were trapping his extending claws. He stopped his rapid growth and shut his eyes quickly fearing the worst.

_**A face that awakes when I close my eyes**_

_He's awoken._

_**A face that watches every time I lie**_

"Beast Boy are you alright?" Raven inquired, not wanting to intrude into his thoughts.

"I'm fine," Beast Boy grunted harshly. (A pair of black eyes and Raven's unconscious body flashed before his minds eye.)

_**A face that laughs every time I fall**_

Raven walked over to the shuddering form.. She placed a hand on his shoulder and watched him do a double take at her.

"You're a good liar when you want to be," Raven stated, then tapped her temple, "But you forgot I'm empathic."

"Raven I'm fine," shouted Beast Boy flying from her grip, only to collide onto the concrete floor; his teeth grinding together from pain and humiliation. Not that he cared what Raven thought of him falling, but grinding his nails into his palms at the sound of the Beast's laughter, ringing in his ears.

"Then why do you want my help?"

_**and watches everything**_

_**so I know that when it's time to sink or swim**_

_**that the face inside is hearing me/ right underneath my skin**_

Beast Boy screamed, unable to control him any longer. His anatomy stretched, widened, hair lengthened, he became ... primal.

_**It's like I'm/ paranoid lookin' over my back**_

_**it's like a. whirlwind inside of my head**_

_**it's like I/ can't stop what I'm hearing within**_

_**it's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**_

Raven's mouth dropped open in horror. Beast Boy hadn't been controlling his emotions. His anger, protective nature, something had provoked him.

"No!" breathed raven, squeezing her eyes shut and concentrating had, folding into the lotus position.

_Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos_ Raven glowed an eerie black color and her soul self emitted into the Beast.

_**I know I've got a face in me**_

_**point's out all my mistakes to me**_

_**you've got a face inside too and**_

_**your paranoia's probably worse**_

_A green mongoose appeared in front of a woman with brown hair and green eyes all in khaki to protect her from an approaching adder._

_A pale boy no older that four or five, was shaking on a bed, sweat prickling over his clammy, bare skin. A green monkey was caged next to the boy's bed, apparently either sleeping or dead. The monkey twitched confirming its life._

_The same boy was starring off into the distant ocean as a boat burned, and billowed smoke into the sky. A dark skinned man wearing nothing but a loin cloth and a bone through his nose stood next to the boy with his arm round the boy's shoulders. Tears were streaming down the boy's face._

_Explosions. Bodies. Raven recognized the old Doom Patrol. Beast Boy's torn clothing, burnt hair, and expressionless eyes held no tears. He realized a long time ago he had no more tears to cry._

_**I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand**_

_**everybody acts like the fact of the matter is**_

_**I can't add up tp what you can**_

_**but everybody has a face that they hold inside**_

_Beast Boy's eyes watched as door after door, engraved with that name _RAVEN_, slammed in his face. _

_Watched as everything he said was taken as a joke._

_Watched as a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and Slade's symbol came, left, came again, kissed him, betrayed him, until the tears he left behind long ago slipped down his face again._

_**A face that awakes every time they close their eyes**_

Raven was pushed out of Beast Boy's mind. The Beast roared in anger. Raven saw tears in it's- Beast Boy's- eyes. He close these said eyes.

_**A face that watches every time they lie**_

Raven's voice echoed threw the Beast's mind.

"It's the end of the world, did you think it would be easy?"

Or was that Slade's voice? The Beast shuddered as Garfield laughed at it.

_**A face that laughs every time they fall**_

Collapsing to the ground, the Beast withered in pain as Beast Boy struggled to break free from his own creations control.

_Raven could only watch._

_**That the face inside is watching you too/ right inside your skin**_

The Beast's eyes became even darker than before and Beast Boy called Raven.

_Help me! I NEED you!_

_**It's like I'm/ paranoid lookin' over my back**_

_**it's like a. whirlwind inside of my head**_

_**it's like I/ can't stop what I'm hearing within**_

_**it's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**_

Raven's breathing calmed.

_Concentrate! For Beast Boy's sake CONCENTRATE!_

_**It's like I'm/ paranoid lookin' over my back**_

_**it's like a. whirlwind inside of my head**_

_**it's like I/ can't stop what I'm hearing within**_

_**it's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**_

"_Azerath.._" Beast Boy calmed at her voice and the Beast slowly stood to attack her.

"_Metrion.._." with a flick of the wrists, the Beast's claws extended to the length of it's forearm.

"_Zinthos!_" white eyes. A screech. A scream. A pool pf blood lay at the teens' feet.

_**Face inside is right beneath your skin**_

Raven gasped as blood spilled from both her stomach and Beast Boy's body. The real Beast Boy.

There were dark green scars along his arms, legs, and chest. Almost as if it hurt for him to transform into the animals that he becomes. Raven's head swayed to one side and the scars disappeared. Raven smiled to herself. He was like a panther, you can only see their spots when the light reflects just right.

_**Face inside is right beneath your skin**_

Raven's blood poured threw the hole in her stomach, a claw lodged in her hip. Taking a breath, Raven wrenched out the offending object.

_**Face inside is right beneath your skin**_

Raven's eyes darkened from blood loss, and collapsed onto Beast Boy's chest.

_**The sun goes down**_

_**I feel the light betray me**_

Beast Boy's eyes flickered open. A healed Raven was sitting next to him, healing his wounds. Sitting near him was Cyborg, running DNA diagnostics tests.

_**The sun goes down**_

_**I feel the light betray me**_

_You're one fucked up person BB. _Raven thought at himBeast Boys minds' eyes rolled.

_**The sun goes down**_

_**I feel the light betray me**_

"Thanks. So are you," muttered Beast Boy sitting up a bit, Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah well I'm not a person."

_**The sun goes down**_

_**I feel the light betray me**_

"Fine. You're one fucked up demon slash pacifist thing."

"Haha." Raven's deadpan voice mocked Beast Boy as he hit head against the wall.

"So," Beast Boy said looking at Raven with a sideways glance. "You like what you see?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Your mind? Or you in general?"

"Both."

_**The sun goes down**_

**_I feel the light betray me_**

_**It's like I'm/ paranoid lookin' over my back**_

_**it's like a. whirlwind inside of my head**_

_**it's like I/ can't stop what I'm hearing within**_

_**it's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**_

Raven hesitated.

_**I feel the light betray me.**_

**end.**

**-x-liv**


End file.
